Entre el Sol y la Luna
by Page Addam
Summary: Ambientado en Luna Nueva-Eclipse. Edward decide volver nueve meses después de haberse ido pero al regresar se topa con una Bella enamorada de Jacob que ha imprimado de ella, todo parece mal para él hasta que una noche se topa con una mujer que pondrá su mundo de cabeza.
1. Encontrando mi alma

Sinopsis

Ambientado en Luna Nueva-Eclipse. Edward decide volver nueve meses después de haberse ido pero al regresar se topa con una Bella enamorada de Jacob que ha imprimado de ella, todo parece mal para él hasta que una noche se topa con una mujer que pondrá su mundo de cabeza.

()()()()()()()()()

* * *

 _He comprado un billete para el final del arco iris,_

 _yo miro las estrellas chocarse en el mar,_

 _si pudiera hacerle a Dios una pregunta_

 _¿por qué no estás aquí conmigo… esta noche?_

 _Algún día sabremos/Someday we'll know_

 _New Radicals_

Encontrando mi alma

Y aquí estaba yo, en la dichosa fiesta a la que Alice nos había arrastrado, era completamente abrumador el hecho de que todos estos humanos se pasearán por mi casa, inimaginable por supuesto y menos pensar que en este mismo momento Bella entrará de la mano con Jacob Black, no puedo negar que al verla entrar con él mi lado masoquista empezó a imaginar qué hubiera pasado de no haber tardado tanto en volver a ella, por otro lado, mi lado más sensato me hacía ver que si reamente no era lo que había deseado para Bella era lo más cercano a ello, mi pequeña humana como vulgarmente la llamaba Rosalie tendría una vida medianamente normal podría tener la oportunidad de ser madre y ver crecer a sus hijos, en este caso a sus "cachorros", de envejecer junto a la persona que amaba y morir junto a ella cuando llegara el momento, fue un duro golpe para mí que al regresar por ella lo único que encontré fue que en su corazón ya había otra persona, pero sentí paz al saber que por la imprimación de Jacob ella sería completamente feliz y sobre todo estaría protegida a su lado.

Edward – Saludo Bella con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, Jacob sólo se limito a hacer un gesto con la cabeza, ella volteo a ver a Jacob diciendo mentalmente _Te amo_ sentí una opresión en el pecho pero ya era hora de dejarlo estar, y si desde que volví podía leer la mente de Bella no había hablado de ello con nadie y quería esperar un poco más antes de hacerlo.

Hola Bella, Jacob – Dije mientras ellos caminaban hacia Alice para saludarla, al ver como ella volteaba para saludarlos no pude evitar recordar como la pequeña duende nos convenció de esta fiesta y como yo salí siendo el más perjudicado de todos.

Fashback

Llevábamos dos días de haber regresado a casa y uno de haber hablado con Bella cuando Alice nos reunió a todos. Cada uno de la familia pensaba cosas distintas como: _"De seguro quiere que nos hagamos make-up, no nos vendría mal un nuevo estilo.""Puedo escuchar llorar la billetera de Jassy"" ¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido esta vez?" "Edward lee su mente, ¿estamos en problemas?""Trata de entenderla Edd" "¡Edward aléjate de mi mente!"_ y con ese último pensamiento mire a Alice con duda ya que empezó a cantar el himno nacional de Francia en Chino mentalmente.

Querida familia – empezó con una mirada que no presagiaba nada bueno. – He decidido que haré una fiesta para fin de curso, será tan emocionante nuestro último año – Dijo pícaramente. – Ya hable con Stanley está todo listo para que la fiesta sea después de la ceremonia. - Todos soltamos quejidos excepto Esme, Carlisle y por supuesto Jasper que la miraban con una sonrisa resignada, cada uno empezó a salir de la habitación sabiendo que no podríamos hacer nada para evitarlo.

Otra fiesta Alice ¿enserio?- Murmuro Rosalie tomando la mano de Emmett para salir a cazar, _Maldita sea_ pensó mí armoniosa hermana, nótese el sarcasmo.

Y antes de que yo saliera siguiendo el ejemplo de la familia Alice gritó – Espera Edward tengo que hablar de algo contigo.

Al voltear pude notar que nos encontrábamos solos, soltando un bufido de resignación me senté en el sofá mas continuo intentando leer sus pensamientos pero ella seguía con el bendito himno.

No necesitas gritar ¿Sabes? ¿Qué sucede Alice? – Dije mirándola con recelo.

Edward sé que no te tomaras muy bien lo que tengo que decir sólo espero que por favor hagas un intento por aceptarlo y acatarlo, al final se que lo harás. – Me dio una mirada sardónica como retándome a contradecirla a lo cual solo pude negar con la cabeza esperando a que me dijera en qué consistía todo ese asunto. – Verás tuve una visión. – Quise preguntar de que se trataba pero antes de hacerlo me acallo con la mirada. – No te diré de que se trata pero tienes que hacer algo, algo que estoy segura que te molestara pero tienes que hacer.

\- Ya Alice deja los rodeos y dime de una vez por todas de que se trata. – Dije guardado toda la paciencia que me quedaba.

\- Como sabes Emmett y Rose ya se graduaron y Jasper y yo lo haremos este año gracias a que falsificamos los papeles y les hicimos creer que habíamos seguido la carrera en Alaska. – Esperen dijo ¿Jasper y yo? La mire con signos de interrogación en los ojos cuando por fin se digno a decir. – Edward he dicho al instituto que tú no seguiste la carrera y tendrás que repetir el último año. – La velocidad con la que lo dijo fue impresionante y de no ser vampiro no habría entendido.

Alice ¿qué demonios…? – Dije sin terminar de decir lo que quería pues me di cuenta que de nada serviría debatir con ella.

Fin Flashback

Edward – La voz de Jasper me saco de mis cavilaciones. – ¿Sientes ese olor? – Dijo arrugando la nariz.

Por supuesto que si Jass, Jacob deja su hedor por todos lados. – Igualmente arrugue la nariz al respirar un poco pero sentí otro olor, me volví hacia Jasper que me miraba con una ceja alzada diciendo en su mente _te lo dije._ – Iré a ver que es. – Dije alejándome hacia el olor, camine hasta llegar a el patio trasero y allí sentada en una tumbona se encontraba una chica de no más de 17 años no pude no fijarme en los detalles; media como de 1.75 cm, de tez clara sin ser pálida, pesaba unos 75 kilos a lo Kelly Broke, cabellera rizada de un color extraño entre caoba y rojo que bien le llegaba por debajo de la cintura, un rosto ovalado de facciones atractivas, perfectamente maquillada con los labios coloreados de labial rojo, estaba entubada en un vestido negro strapless a pesar del frío, tenía puesto unos zapatos de tacón alto que hubieran sido trampas mortales para otra mujer y pude darme cuenta de que ella, ella era hermosa, en mis más de cien años nunca me había fijado de esa forma en una mujer ni siquiera en Bella y estaba aturdido por ello. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y al fijarme en su mano pude ver que sostenía un cigarrillo recién encendido y nada más y nada menos que de yerba, ese era el olor que buscaba, carraspee y ella volvió el rostro hacia mi sin abrir los ojos pude observar mejor su rostro sus cejas perfectas, sus labios gruesos y un pequeño lunar que tenía en la mejilla derecha pero nada me preparo para el impacto que tuve al ella abrir los ojos si hubiera sido humano me hubiera quedado sin aire, sus ojos eran dos pozos negros en los que podría hundirme pero no era eso lo que me impactaba sino la intensidad de su mirada.

Ella le dio unas caladas al cigarrillo sacando el humo lentamente por la boca para inhalarlo por la nariz y luego de un rato soltarlo por la boca, luego carraspeo igual que yo, sonriendo de lado burlonamente, pero en su mente dijo _a que_ _el niño de papi desea que apague el porro o quiere probar un poco, espero que ninguna de las dos, me conformaría con la segunda aunque apostare por la primera._

Hola, soy Edward Cullen. – Sonreí de la manera más angelical posible, esa sonrisa que dejaba sin aliento a Bella.

 _Oh! Así que realmente es un hijo de papi, el encantador bebé Cullen._ Por favor, la primera vez que una chica hace estragos en mí y piensa eso. – ¡Hey! – Dijo asintiendo con la misma sonrisa burlona y siguió fumando, me senté en la tumbona de junto y ella me siguió con la mirada; _Al menos es guapo, si mami Cullen viera a su bebé en este instante conmigo no quiero imaginar como se pondría, tal vez pensaría que corrompo a su hijito_. Soltó una risa antes de hablar. – Así que Edward ¿qué se te ofrece? – Su voz estaba rasposa debido a que fumaba pero se dejaba escuchar algo gruesa, femenina, seductora y sarcástica.

¡Rayos! ella pensaba que era un hijito de papi, por dios podría ser su bisabuelo y esa muchachita de 17 me estaba cohibiendo a mí. – Sentí un olor raro y vine a ver que era, pero veo que ya atrape a la culpable ¿cierto? – Puse el mismo tono burlón de ella a lo que respondió levantando las cejas tirándome un gran aro de humo a la cara.

Ummm… ¿te molesta? – No pude evitar soltar una carcajada por lo bajo, esta niña realmente iba a volverme loco. _Hice bien en apostar a la primera, choca esos cinco sexto sentido._ Algo tenía que estar mal conmigo en este momento, ella me pareció lo más sexi que había visto en mi vida al verla fumar, con esos labios rojos, por Dios ¿qué me sucedía, y mi amor por Bella? Hasta hacia unos segundos aún lo sentía, ahora me sentía sucio y si hubiera sido humano me hubiera sonrojado como un puberto.

Realmente no, ¿cómo podría molestarme que una señorita en la plena flor de su juventud se estuviera matando poco a poco con lo que parece ser marihuana? ¿Cómo? – Bufé - Ilógico ¿no?– El sarcasmo de mi voz le arranco una carcajada batiente, con todo y lágrimas, a estas alturas sus ojos ya estaban bastante rojos debido al cigarrillo y por las lágrimas pude ver como enrojecían un poco más.

 _Maldita sea creo que realmente tenía razón respecto a Eddy._ \- Que jovencito más anticuado, suenas como mi doctor pero creo que tu padre es doctor eso explicaría mucho, y no te preocupes yo ya me iba, la verdad no tendría que estar aquí ni siquiera soy de último año, agradece a Tyler por mi presencia si tienes problema y ¿lo siento? Tú casa tus reglas. – Ella empezó a buscar algo en su bolso y su mente era un total silencio, tal vez era porque esta drogada o algo pero no pensaba en nada, por su sonrisa pude ver que encontró lo que quería, _aquí estas_ dijo mentalmente levantando el colirio, estaba a punto de echarse las gotas cuando inconscientemente tome su mano y me levante para ponérselas yo mismo, me dejo hacerlo sin rechistar, _vaya tenemos un caballero eso no me molesta_ , volví a sentarme suspirando quería que se quedara pero no sabía como detenerla y que fumara a pesar de ser muy sexi no me gustaba del todo.

No es necesario que te vayas, solo apágalo ¿quieres?- Ella sólo siguió carcajeándose. _Si mi madre pudiera ver y oír a este chico estaría dando pasos al altar puaj! aunque no me mataría_ , rayos a mí tampoco me mataría estar en esa situación algo me decía que su madre y yo nos llevaríamos bien, por favor ¿realmente estaba pensando en conocer a su mamá?

No Edward, no quiero. – Siseo como si le hablara a un pequeño sin perder esa sonrisa socarrona. – Como dije tu casa tus reglas pero mi cuerpo mis reglas igualmente. – Ella sabia como utilizar las palabras, _lo siento guapo pero no eres tan impresionante como para cambiar a Mary Jane_ , por todos los cielos esta era a la primera mujer humana a la que yo no le afectaba ni siquiera el disfraz del asesino, nada. Ella saco de debajo de la tumbona una chaqueta de cuero y poniéndosela se levanto aun fumando y yo me levante con ella tomándola de la mano, parada era casi de mi estatura gracias a sus zapatos así que allí estábamos viéndonos a los ojos.

¡Hey! Creo que puedo soportarlo. – Dios mío si, si estaba aceptando el hecho de que ella hiciera lo que quisiera pero no podía dejar que se marchara. _Creo que nos vamos a entender pero realmente tengo que irme, hasta me quedaría otro momento pero no queria que al llegar a casa me recibiera una evolucionada Freyjanetor,_ creo que se refería a su madre.

Gracias pero no gracias, tengo que irme nos veremos otro día. – Me miraba como quien mira a un niño pidiendo un chocolate, esas expresiones me estaban volviendo loco. _Se ve lindo pero prefiero un techo seguro sobre mi cabeza hasta los dieciocho que un niño guapo unas horas._ \- Ahora ¿podrías soltarme? – Dijo levantando nuestras manos unidas. – Te siento muy frío deberías entrar.

Está bien pero dime tu nombre. – Lleve su mano a mis labios y luego la solté delicadamente. _Como pensé todo un caballerito pero como dije no me molesta._

Solange ahora, bueno, adiós. – Dijo alargando las palabras, se alejo sacando un perfume de su pequeño bolso, como pensé verbena.

Aspire preguntando. - ¿Verbena?

Ya sabes para alejar vampiros. – Dijo burlonamente, me reí de buena gana y al calmarme la mire interrogante. - ¿Qué, nunca has visto the vampire diaries? Que chico, adiós Edward. – Se alejo riéndose mientras pensaba _es CASI tan atractivo como Damon._

Hasta luego Solange, hasta luego. – Ella camino soltando pequeños aros de humo rodeando la casa hasta la entrada mientras yo la veía partir en un Toyota corolla 2005 azul, entre a la casa algo cabizbajo nunca pensé que esto pasaría en realidad no sabía que era esto.

Camine directo a mi habitación sin ver ni oír a nadie realmente, me recosté en el sofá y me puse unos audífonos para escuchar música mientras seguía pensando en ella, Solange. Seguí divagando mentalmente hasta que escuché unos golpes en la puerta y luego sentí como se abría dejando entrar a mi querida hermana que no dejaba de dar pequeños gritos acompañados de saltos.

Edd, ¿cómo te fue? ¿qué paso? Vamos hombre te mueres por contármelo. – Alice saltaba de un lado a otro mientras pensaba, _lo sabía, lo sabía._

Alice ¿para qué preguntas si ya lo viste?, no sé que me sucedió allá abajo, podrías no se decirme que rayos. – Me levante quitándome los audífonos esperando una respuesta, _almas gemelas_ pensó dejándome helado.

Por supuesto que lo vi pero no es lo mismo a que tú me lo cuentes Edd, realmente es muy sencillo de entender, con Bella lo que te llamo la atención fue su sangre y que no podías leer su mente además ella estaba destinada para Jacob pero esa chica de allá abajo "Solange" es tu alma gemela, la mujer de tu vida ella está destinada para ti puedo verlo, puedo jurarlo o me abstengo de las compras dos semanas, solo, solo no lo arruines Edd ella no es como Bella a la primera que le digas que eres malo para ella y te quieras alejar va a darte una buena patada en el trasero y un boleto directo al infierno. – Nunca lo hubiera imaginado por Dios, todo cobraba sentido ahora realmente entendía lo mío con Isabella siempre intentado alejarla pero esa chica logro despertar mis sentimientos más primitivos y mi vena egoísta decía que no debía alejarme de ella. – Oye hay que hablar con la familia ellos lo entenderán puedo verlo ni Rosalie se opondrá porque sabe que es completamente lo mismo a lo que ella siente por Emm. Ya hable con Carlisle y Esme, regresaran en unas horas piensa en lo que harás hermanito. – Dijo saliendo de mi habitación.

Me quede pensando en que hacer en como conquistar a esa difícil chica, una parte de mi me decía que no la merecía y que ella podría hacer su vida pero esa vocecita molesta era acallada por mi egoísmo en este sentido que era más fuerte de lo que había pensado y como me había advertido la pequeña duende no quería que por mis inseguridades ella me alejara porque si lo hacía estaba seguro que no lo soportaría seguí pensando en ella y al dar las dos de la madrugada me di cuenta que los únicos que se encontraban en casa éramos nosotros. Baje cabizbajo ignorando toda clase de pensamientos pues mi mente solo estaba llena de una persona, Solange.

Al llegar al comedor todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos, yo me quede parado frente a todos ellos esperando que alguien comenzara a hablar, yo todavía estaba sacando fuerzas de mis flaquezas para enfrentarlos, era la segunda vez que ponía en esta situación a mi familia y claramente pensaba que pondría en peligro a esas personas que habían compartido todo conmigo en mi vida vampírica, al levantar el rostro lo único que pude encontrar fueron pequeñas sonrisas llenas de entendimiento y pensamientos positivos hacia la relación que quería formar con Solange eso me hizo sentir más culpable, ellos lo aceptaban sin reproche, una parte de mi la que aun tenía unos cuantos sentimientos por Bella rugió por el hecho de que no recibí ese apoyo total con ella pero todo el resto de mi ser los agradecía porque gracias a ello podría tener una nueva oportunidad de encontrar el amor y ahora el verdadero.

Edward hijo no te preocupes, Alice ya nos adelanto un poco los sucesos.- Carlisle se levanto de su asiento a la cabeza de la mesa para darme unos golpecitos en la espalda confortándome _te entendemos tranquilo._

Vamos Edd esa chica es una fiera te dará mucha guerra y eso me encanta. – Rosalie sonreía ante sus propias palabras, _creo que ya me agrada_ , como dijo Alice hasta Rose estaba feliz con esta situación, un gran peso salió de mis hombros en ese momento y pude sonreír ante los pensamientos de mi familia _lo ves te dije que la aceptarían_ pensó la duendecillo.

Eddy – Dijo Emmett con voz chillona. - ¿Cuándo la conoceremos? Quiero conocer a la chica que constantemente dará patadas en tu brillante trasero. – Dijo riendo como un niño, _otra hermanita humana tú no pierdes el tiempo_ , su risa mental y verbal contagio a la familia mientras yo los acompañaba.

¿Enserio aceptaran esta nueva relación con una humana? – La esperanza de mi voz era palpable y todos sonrieron como respuesta.

Por supuesto. – Dijeron al unísono. – Edward sabemos lo que sientes, con Bella fue distinto por eso algunos de tus hermanos se opusieron a esa relación.- Dijo Esme lanzándole una mirada a Rose que solo bufo por lo bajo. – Pero ahora sabes que ella es la buena y la aceptaremos porque entendemos que lo que tu estas sintiendo es lo que nosotros sentimos por nuestra pareja. – Pude ver como ella tomaba la mano de Carlisle. – Es lo que siempre deseamos para ti cariño. – Termino con una sonrisa maternal.

Luego de pedirle a Carlisle hablar en privado nos despedimos de todos para poder ir a su despacho, al llegar me tumbe en el sofá más cercano mientras mi padre se sentaba de tras de su escritorio.

Edward ¿qué sucede? ¿es algo malo?- Su voz se torno preocupada mientras yo negaba con la cabeza mirándolo fijamente. – Entonces ¿de qué se trata hijo?

Veras desde que hable con Bella me di cuenta de que ya puedo leer su mente. – Carlisle me miro duda en sus ojos.

¿Puedes leer su mente? ¿Completamente?- Yo sólo asentí por lo cual el sonrió. – Cuéntame ¿fue el día en el que le hablaste por primera vez desde que regresamos?

Si, fue desde ese día. – Dije recordando nuestra plática.

Fashback

Hacia unas horas que habíamos regresado a Forks y no pude evitar recordar todo lo que viví en este pueblo con mi pequeña Bella después de nueve meses de no estar a su lado me di cuenta de que era inútil que me alejara de ella, la única que tenia la decisión de dejarme estar a su lado o echarme de su vida era ella.

Al llegar a casa desempaque rápido y llame por teléfono a Bella esperando que me diera una oportunidad de hablar con ella. Luego de unos segundos me contesto esa voz que había extrañado por meses.

\- Hola residencia Swan.

\- Hola Bella, soy Edward. –Pude escuchar un jadeo a través del teléfono y un tartamudeo antes de contestar.

\- Edward, ¿Qué… qué deseas?

\- Necesitamos hablar Bella, aclarar las cosas ¿cuándo puedo verte?

\- ¿Para qué Edward? Ya todo estaba bien además no tienes el derecho de venir y querer verme después de todo lo que sucedió. – Pude sentir un deje de resentimiento en su voz y algo dentro de mí se rompió un poco ella tenía razón.

\- Lo sé Bella créeme que lo se pero por eso necesito hablar contigo, te lo suplico. – Mi voz se distorsiono un poco al pensar en lo que le debió de doler a ella mi abandono y lo sentí tanto.

\- Mañana estaría bien, a las 4 de la tarde. – Dijo después de haberlo pensado unos minutos.

\- De acuerdo nos vemos Bella.

Y sólo escuche como colgaba la llamada. Toda la mañana del día siguiente estuve como león enjaulado en mi habitación ignorando a todos y pensando sólo en ella. Me quede como una estatua todo el día viendo el bosque por mi ventada hasta que mi alarma sonó para avisarme que ya era hora de ir a enfrentarme a las consecuencias por haber dejado a Bella.

Corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron y al llegar a la casa de los Swan un olor estaba impregnado desde todos los flancos, el olor a perro mojado. Me acerque caminado a paso humano a tocar el timbre cuando a punto de hacerlo Jacob Black abrió la puerta. _¿Por qué no te largas chupasangre?_ Dijo mentalmente para luego mostrarme imágenes de Bella en estado catatónico, de él con ella antes de convertirse en metamorfo, de su imprimación hacia Bella y como ella lo amaba en ese momento. Un dolor se instalo en mi pecho sin demostrarlo físicamente tan sólo le di una pequeña sonrisa para que no se diera cuenta de mi pena.

Hola Jacob, necesito hablar con Bella ¿Te molestaría? – Dije señalando el interior de la casa. Y pude darme cuenta que ella venia caminando hacia la nosotros.

Edward. – Por un segundo pude escuchar como el corazón de Bella reaccionaba a mi presencia como siempre lo había hecho y eso me dio cierta esperanza pero al ver como ella miro a Jacob pensando _no te asustes lobo el único eres tú_ estas se fueron haciendo añicos, inútilmente olisqueé a alrededor para poder comprobar si había otra persona aparte de Jacob en casa, el dueño de esos pensamientos pero sorprendiéndome me di cuenta que era Bella, podía escuchar su mente. – Pasa. – Dijo mientras Jacob subía a su habitación y ella me llevaba a su sala de estar. – Toma asiento. – Señalo el sofá individual y ella se sentó lo más alejado que pudo de mí. - ¿De qué necesitabas hablar Edward? – _Acaso vino a tratar de regresar, tonta Bella él ya no te ama ni tú a él aunque aun te corte la respiración verlo, amas a Jacob recuérdalo están imprimados_.

Yo, yo solo quería disculparme contigo Bella me marche por razones estúpidas y de esa decisión me arrepentiré mucho tiempo, he regresado para luchar por tí si me dabas una segunda oportunidad pero en esta situación no se que esperar. – Mi voz sonó como la de un alma en pena y al ver sus ojos pude ver que su expresión no era tan diferente a la mía. _Sería tan fácil perdonarlo y volver con él pero amo lo suficiente a Jacob como para no pensarlo mucho, lo amaba con locura_.

Te juro que te perdono pero no puedo darte otra oportunidad, pensé que no me amabas, sufrí mucho con tu partida y Jacob fue lo que me mantuvo a flote, ¿sabes? Él imprimo de mí y lo amo con todo mi corazón. – La mire directo a los ojos _, abría sido tan fácil estar a su lado aun estaríamos juntos si no me hubiera abandonado y una parte de mi nunca va a olvidarlo será uno de los mejores recuerdos que tendré_ por sus pensamientos no pude evitar imaginar lo que ella había imaginado para nosotros, toda una eternidad juntos.

Gracias por perdonarme Bella desearía que lo nuestro siguiera pero no me interpondré en tu felicidad otra vez no podría hacerte eso de nuevo evitando tu nuevo futuro junto a Black. – Nos levantamos al mismo tiempo, acercándome para abrazarla como lo hacia antes le di un pequeño beso en la frente, _aun me afecta aun siento el aleteo de mi corazón pero ese corazón ya le pertenece a Jake es hora de dejar ir esto, a mi primer amor_ al separarme de ella y ver sus ojos sólo pude susurrarle un simple adiós y caminar hacia la puerta mientras olía sus lagrimas escuchando sus pensamientos tristes y los asesinos de Jacob.

Fin Flashback

Edward ¿no te das cuenta de lo subjetiva que es la vida? – Carlisle me observaba con un ceja alzada y empezó a relatar sus pensamientos. – Bella al estar contigo mostraba signos de sus futuros poderes vampíricos pero ella al tomar la decisión de estar junto a Jacob rompió toda probabilidad de hacerse con ellos volviéndose una chica normal porque el hecho de ser vampira ya no está en sus planes, si ella hubiera tomado la decisión de seguir contigo probablemente seguirías sin poder escuchar su mente, es lo que me parece más lógico.

No lo había pensado de esa forma quizá tengas razón. – Le sonreí tristemente, la pequeña Bella ya había tomado sus decisiones y yo no tenía cabida en ellas pero al recordar a cierta de chica de ojos negros toda mi tristeza escapo dejando una calidez a su paso. _La amas aún sin conocerla del todo hijo amas a Solange eso te mantendrá a flote, tu alma gemela será lo único que importe para tí_.

En ese momento sin llamar a la puerta Alice entro exaltada con la sonrisa del gato Cheshire plasmada en el rostro diciendo. – Mañana tendrás un encuentro con Solange. – Y si mi corazón aun latiera hubiera tenido un mini paro cardiaco al escuchar esas palabras las que tanto deseaba, volver a verla, Solange.

* * *

()()()()()()()()()

¿Les gusto? ¿No? ¿Lo odiaron?

Comenten con su opinión.

Atte.

Page Addam.


	2. Sol Nostri Mundi

Sinopsis

Ambientado en Luna Nueva-Eclipse. Edward decide volver nueve meses después de haberse ido pero al regresar se topa con una Bella enamorada de Jacob que ha imprimado de ella, todo parece mal para él hasta que una noche se topa con una mujer que pondrá su mundo de cabeza.

()()()()()()()()()()

* * *

 _Quiero amarte_

 _y tratarte bien,_

 _Quiero amarte_

 _Todo el día y_

 _Toda la noche_

 _¿Es amor lo que estoy sintiendo?_

 _Esto es amor/Is this love_

 _Bob Marley_

Previamente

No lo había pensado de esa forma quizá tengas razón. – Le sonreí tristemente, la pequeña Bella ya había tomado sus decisiones y yo no tenía cabida en ellas pero al recordar a cierta de chica de ojos negros toda mi tristeza escapo dejando una calidez a su paso. _La amas aún sin conocerla del todo hijo amas a Solange eso te mantendrá a flote, tu alma gemela será lo único que importe para ti_.

En ese momento sin llamar a la puerta Alice entro exaltada con la sonrisa del gato Cheshire plasmada en el rostro diciendo. – Mañana tendrás un encuentro con Solange. – Y si mi corazón aun latiera hubiera tenido un mini paro cardiaco al escuchar esas palabras las que tanto deseaba, volver a verla, Solange.

Sol Nostri Mundi

Pov. Edward

Después de muchas preguntas hacia Alice en las cuales se encontraban ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? y un sinfín más ella sólo se digno a desfigurar su rostro en una enorme sonrisa que dejaría humillado al pobre gato Cheshire, intente leer su mente pero ¡vaya! La pequeña duende bloqueaba sus pensamientos.

Vamos Edward no desesperes tengo todo planeado así que aléjate de mis pensamientos y sólo haz lo que yo diga ¿De acuerdo? – Carlisle reía nada disimulado por la situación, _Resígnate hijo sabes bien que en un momento como este sólo tienes que dejarte llevar_.

Gracias Carlisle – Dije sarcásticamente a mi padre mientras él y Alice volvían a reír.- ¡Rayos! no sé que me sucede con esa chica ¿Cómo es que ella logro que un vampiro de 107 años – De lo más reprimido susurro mi querida hermana mientras soltaban risitas – se volviera prácticamente un adolescente hormonal que muere por volver a verla?

Es tu alma gemela Edward no hay duda, ella también lo sentirá sólo que no como tu recuerda que ella es humana y los sentimientos de ellos son muy susceptibles, tendrás que esperar un tiempo para que ella se enamore de ti. – Carlisle me regalo una mirada conciliadora mientras Alice asentía.

¿Estaba enamorado de ella? ¿La amaba? Por Dios ¡sí! La verdad me cayó tan de golpe que si no hubiese estado sentado hubiera caído al suelo, empecé a pensar en Bella pero ahora pensar en ella me provocaba cierto rechazo, lo que sentí por ella no era nada comparado con lo que ahora sentía por Solange ¿Esto era tener un alma gemela? Sin conocerla ni haberla visto más de una vez estaba totalmente a los pies de una humana a la cual yo le parecía un niño mimado ¿Karma tal vez? Después de cómo abandone a Bella no me extrañaría, seguí divagando sobre mis sentimientos, estupefacto en mi totalidad, sólo regrese en si cuando escuche una carcajada batiente de Emmett.

Por fin paso lo que temíamos ¡Se volvió tonto! – El comentario de mi gigante hermano hizo que los demás rieran mientras Esme me miraba con preocupación _¿Estás bien cariño?_ Reaccione levantándome de mi asiento al ver a toda mi familia allí.

Alice ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – Mi hermana soltó un gritito mientras la familia sonreía, _Estoy sintiendo la presencia de un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas aquí_ pensó Jasper mientras sonreía.

Lo hablaremos más tarde, ahora ve a cazar. – Rodé los ojos haciendo un saludo militar hacia mi hermana, salté por la ventana mientras escuchaba un suave hasta luego de mi familia.

Corrí, corrí como nunca había corrido quizá porque jamás me sentí tan libre como en este momento Solange me daba esta libertad, en toda mi existencia no me acepte a mi mismo hasta ahora, hasta que la conocí y me di cuenta de que gracias a ella encontré el propósito de mi eternidad, quizá era ridículo que yo estuviera pensando o viviendo por ella valga la redundancia mientras ella posiblemente ni recordaba al chico mimado de la fiesta pero tan sólo con amarla yo era más que feliz, con sólo su respirar podía sentir la euforia de mis sentimientos recorriendo mi cuerpo. No sé por cuánto tiempo corrí pero aun no había amanecido cuando llegue a la frontera canadiense, vague un rato hasta que me encontré a un oso y luego de unas horas a un tigre de montaña, les di baja rápidamente y estuve simplemente caminando por el bosque, cuando regrese a casa ya había pasado del medio día, entre por la ventana de mi habitación para poder ducharme y cambiarme de ropa, al acabar fui recostarme al sofá cuando escuche unos golpecitos en la puerta, _Edward es hora de hablar_ pensó Alice al entrar en mi habitación.

Me senté de sopetón sonriendo por el simple hecho de que íbamos a hablar de Solange, mi pequeña hermana me devolvió la sonrisa haciendo un gesto dramático.

He llegado a la conclusión de que estás volviéndote estúpido o estás muy enamorado. – La mire con cara de pocos amigos. – Sólo bromeaba por supuesto que te estás volviendo estúpido. – Rompió en carcajadas acompañada de mi familia que estaba en distintos lugares de casa y un grito de Emmett diciendo ¡Les dije que se volvió tonto! me volví a acostar tratando de leer sus pensamientos pero sólo pensaba en mí siendo idiota. – No te enojes joven enamorado, sólo que ha llegado tu momento de brillar y nosotros sacaremos provecho de esto, con Bella no pudimos hacerlo. – Dijo levantando las manos en señal de inocencia fingida.

Alice al punto por favor. – En serio necesitaba prepararme mentalmente para el encuentro que tendría con Solange, _Impaciente._ – Explícame donde voy a encontrarla.

La madre de Solange tiene una tienda de antigüedades en Port Angeles y Esme pidió unos hermosos jarrones que tendrás que ir a recoger, ella quizá quiera un aventón, ya sabes. –Especulo guiñándome, después de decir eso salió de mi habitación pegando un post-it con la dirección en la puerta. – tienes que estar allí a las 11:00 am Edd, sería bueno invitarla a almorzar sólo no te pongas paranoico creo que le gusta la comida italiana y tendrás que comer. – Dijo mostrándome imágenes mentales de La Bella Italia, tendría que comer ¡Puaj!, eso ¿eso sería como un déjà vu? ¿Estaría con ella reviviendo los momentos con Bella?

El resto de la tarde y la noche estuve pensando sobre lo que tuve con Isabella reviviendo cada momento, cada segundo, creo que no habíamos dado un cierre apropiado a la relación pero no la iba a presionar sabía bien que a pesar de haberme perdonado aun era un tema delicado. Pensaba en la noche de su cumpleaños momentos antes de que iniciara la fiesta cuando le hable de los Vulturi, realmente hubiera dado mi vida por ella pues mi amor sólo la conocía a ella, en un momento pensé que si James la hubiera matado no habría pensado mucho en ir en busca mi muerte, la tuve que haber amado demasiado para ser tan extremista ¿Cierto? No, no había dudas la ame pero ¿no la mayoría de personas tenía fracasos amorosos? Sinceramente ahora que lo pensaba bien me daba cuenta que Bella como mi primer amor fue el despertar de esa área humana, de ese sentimiento tan primitivo para los hombres pero en este momento no había ni habría cabida para nadie que no fuera Solange, si pensé en dar mi vida por Isabella por Solange no sabría que dar creo que no me alcanzaría la vida para vengarla si alguien le hiciera daño, ahora entendía a Victoria algún día ella vendría y yo la enfrentaría con mucha pena porque sólo de imaginar su dolor sentía un haz de fuego atravesar mi pecho, y si mi alma gemela atentara hacia su propia vida y muriera me enterraría en su tumba por el resto de la humanidad pudriéndome junto al cuerpo que tanto ame, eso sonaba más fatalista que acabar con mi vida y no me importaba, en esa situación sería lo más considerado hacia mi persona, saque esos pensamientos de mi mente sólo para pensar en un futuro junto a ella, junto a mi fiera personal, mi hermosa Solange.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta el reloj marcaba las 9:50 am, me duche y vestí mientras rogaba al cielo que ella no pensara lo mismo que pensó de mí la primera vez, salí de mi habitación recogiendo el post-it que aun permanecía pegado en mi puerta, a las 10:20 am abría la puerta de la entrada para encontrarme con mi familia reunida en el porche deseándome lo mejor mentalmente, sólo les sonreí nerviosamente mientras me despedía con un asentimiento, subí a mi auto y empecé a conducir, iba tan rápido que a las 10:55 ya estaba estacionándome frente a la tienda de antigüedades "Sol Nostri Mundi", nota mental preguntar por el nombre de la tienda, espere a que dieran las en punto para salir del auto y al hacerlo el aroma de Solange me golpeo sacándome una sonrisa. Camine hacia la tienda y al entrar pude ver a una señora con cierto parecido a Solange que rondaba los cuarenta, pase mi vista por el local pero no veía a quien buscaba.

Hola ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – La mujer me recibió con una sonrisa maternal, _que joven tan_ _apuesto_ pensó.

Hola soy Edward Cullen. – Dije tendiéndole la mano. – Vine a recoger la orden de mi madre.

Claro cariño. – Empezó a buscar su teléfono _, orden de Esme Cullen necesito mi teléfono ¿Dónde estás?_ , cuando por la puerta apareció la chica que tantas veces se había colado en mis pensamientos entubada en un atuendo que Alice hubiera amado sin mencionar de los tacones que traía puestos, creo que empezaba a tener cierto afecto por como le quedaban esos zapatos, dios ¿es en serio?

Regrese mamá, toma. – Dijo entregándole las llaves del auto, debo decir que ignoro olímpicamente mi presencia y fue a abrazar a la señora a la vez que dejaba un pequeño beso en sus labios, la pobre mujer se puso de varios colores lanzándole una mirada de reproche por la demostración de amor en público, _esta niña_.

Solange estaba por llamarte ¿puedes ayudarme a traer unos jarrones que están en la bodega? – Por fin volteo a verme y de inmediato sonrió ladeadamente, _así que nos volvemos a encontrar._

Está bien yo los traigo, hola Edward. – Camino hacia una puerta al fondo de la tienda. - ¿Pesan demasiado?

Hola. – Susurre cohibido. – Si quieres puedo ayudarte a traer los jarrones. – La madre de Solange pensaba, _que caballeroso ¿de dónde se conocerán? No es el tipo de amigos de mi hija_ , mientras que mi eterno delirio mantenía sus pensamientos burlones, _creo que a mamá le agrada el chico bonito._

Gracias. – Dijo sencillamente mientras nos adentrábamos en la habitación, las cuatro cajas en donde estaban los jarrones estaban cerca de la puerta, empecé a apilar las cajas para llevarlas cuando ella bufo, _yo también tengo manos_.

Sabes yo también puedo llevar cajas. – El sarcasmo en su voz era gracioso, le tendí una caja mientras levantaba las otras tres.

No acostumbro a que señoritas carguen cosas pesadas y menos si tienes puesto zapatos altos, es preferible evitar un accidente ¿no crees?– Ella lanzo un carcajada mientras salíamos, _¿Quién es él? ¿El príncipe Charming?_

Para tu información podría correr con estos tacones como si nada pero vamos caballerito llevemos las cajas a tu auto ¿Cómo puedes levantar las tres cajas? Están pesadas. – Pasamos frente a la que esperaba fuera mi futura suegra, _debería tener amistades como esas, en el pueblo hablan muy bien de los chicos del doctor Cullen,_ no me extrañaba que supiera de nosotros las personas de Forks no eras muy discretas.

Buenos genes. – Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, cuando ya habíamos acomodado las cajas en mi auto ella se encamino de regreso a la tienda. - Solange espera. – Dije tomando su mano, ella me vio con una ceja alzada _realmente es raro, raro y guapo_.

No pude evitar la sonrisa al escuchar sus pensamientos. – Dime ¿Necesitas algo más? – Yo sólo asentí mientras ella me miraba interrogante. - ¿Si?

Si fuera humano empezaría a hiperventilar ahora mismo pero no era hora de echarme para atrás no podía. – Me preguntaba si ¿Quieres ir a almorzar conmigo? – Su impresión fue notable, _seguro_ _mamá me dejara ir pero ¿por qué quiero ir?_ _Quizá me agrada un poco_ pensó y luego de lo que me pareció un largo tiempo sonrió mientras asentía.

Le preguntare a mamá espera aquí. – Dijo tratando de soltarse de mi agarre pero yo empecé a caminar hacia la tienda con ella, _por Dios a mamá le encantara_ dijo con una carcajada mental.

Te acompañare y si tienes que regresar aquí o ir a tu casa puedo llevarte. – Le sonreí con ternura al ver su rostro aun en confusión.

Que amable Ummm… tengo que ir a casa luego así que te agradecería el aventón. - _¿Realmente aun existen chicos así? Podría acostumbrarme, no Solange no te acostumbres_.

Creo que el que tiene que agradecer por la compañía soy yo Solange. – Dije aun con la misma sonrisa, me molestaba un poco su renuencia mental.

Y mi fierecilla personal reapareció dándome su mejor sonrisa burlona, al entrar a la tienda su madre nos observo con intriga viendo nuestras manos unidas _no puedo creerlo_ , Solange separo nuestras manos sutilmente mientras bufaba viendo la expresión de su mamá _¿Por qué no me extraña esa expresión?_

¡Hey! mamá me preguntaba si ¿Puedo ir a almorzar con Edward? – La voz de Solange salió algo titubeante como temiendo la reacción de su madre _por favor no me avergüences_ , tuvo como respuesta una sonrisa burlona muy parecida a la de ella, ¡ _esa chica! tengo que admitir que se ve buen muchacho_. – Después de almorzar el me llevara a casa.

Me comprometo a cuidar de ella, no tiene de que preocuparse Sra… - Solange bufo a mi lado _caballerito al rescate_ rio por lo bajo mientras su madre sonreía de buena gana.

Llámame Freyja cariño y por supuesto. – _Tendré con que fastidiarla por unos días eso me alegra_ pensó.

Mi madre va a molestarme de por vida. - Me susurro con una expresión bastante cómica, _trágame tierra_.

De acuerdo mamá nos vemos. – Dijo despidiéndose con la mano al igual que yo.

Adiós Freyja. – Ella respondió diciendo adiós entre risas, caminamos en silencio hacia el auto y no escuchaba sus pensamientos puesto que no tenia ninguno ella a veces no pensaba en nada me daba la impresión de que era algo impulsiva.

Me adelante para abrirle la puerta, _ya no me sorprenden estos modales_. – Gracias.

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

Si yo elijo yo invito Edward. – Su aroma inundo el auto y en ese momento pude haber hecho cualquier cosa sólo con el tronar de sus dedos.

¿Qué tipo de comida te agrada? – No pudo no pensar en comida italiana y el único restaurante italiano que yo conocía aquí era La Bella Italia.

No importa tu elije. – _Me gustan los chicos decididos pero me agrada que él se preocupe por lo que quiero_.

\- Está bien, háblame un poco de ti.

No soy buena hablando de mi misma, lo que quieras saber pregúntalo pero tendrás que responder lo que yo te pregunte. – Dijo con su sonrisa burlona patentada _es bastante intrigante me llama la atención_.

De acuerdo ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Levanto la ceja incrédula, _la mejor forma de matar una conversación, es tan predecible_.

Cumpliré 17 en Halloween, tú te graduaste este año ¿cierto? – _Tendré que seguir con estas conversaciones sociales,_ me molesto un poco que ella pensara de esa manera pero la verdad si era muy predecible que la mayoría de las conversaciones que tenias con una persona que acababas de conocer fueran así, lo que me sorprendió fue su edad faltaban casi cinco meses para su cumpleaños Emmett y Jasper me dirían asaltacunas obviando el hecho de que yo cumpliría 108 este año.

No – Me vio con sorpresa. – Mi familia y yo nos fuimos a Alaska un tiempo, mis hermanos siguieron el curso escolar allá pero yo no así que repetiré el último año.

Valla imagino que no es muy grato repetir un año. – Dijo mientras estacionaba en el restaurante, al ver a donde habíamos llegado ella sólo sonrió _buena elección, lo que daría por un buen vino_.

Después de ordenar fetuccini a la boloñesa, jugo de frutas y una copa del mejor vino de la casa para cada uno esperamos a que llegara nuestra orden.

Y ¿Qué te gusta hacer? Aparte de fumar por supuesto. – Dije con riendo con ironía, _curioso_.

Haha que gracioso pero no lo niego, me gusta leer es mi pasatiempo favorito y en segundo lugar fumar por supuesto. – Cada vez que reía mi corazón muerto trataba de volver a la vida con un salto, para mí esa mujer era lo más fascinante que había pisado la tierra. – Y a ti Edward ¿Qué te gusta hacer? No me digas lo adivino te ves como ese tipo de chico elitista ¿Quizá algún instrumento? ¿El piano?

Mi cara se crispo un momento pero luego me reí ante el hecho de que yo era el lector de mentes aquí, quizá me veía como un chico estereotipado. – Vaya no sabía que podías leer la mente. – _Bingo lo sabía_. – Pero no soy un chico con elitista y no me parecía que eras del tipo de chica que estereotipaba a las personas. – Por Dios si era así la amaría de igual forma.

No soy de ese tipo de persona ni siquiera le hago caso a los comentarios de los demás pero mi madre siempre dice que si el río suena es que piedras lleva. – _Mierda no quería dar esa imagen a nadie Dios sabe que odio a esas personas_. – Tú y tu familia son algo famosos el Forks, a la semana de mudarnos ya nos habían contado todo sobre ustedes. – Sabe ¿Sabe lo de Bella? – Pero mi madre y yo ignoramos bastante bien los rumores, tan sólo escuchamos que ustedes eran unos hijitos de papi que no socializaban con inferiores pero me doy cuenta que no es del todo cierto. – Su sonrisa no fue como a la que estaba acostumbrado esta fue más bien conciliadora como de disculpa.

Me agrada que veas que no es tan cierto como dicen y ¿Hace cuanto están en Forks? – No la había visto cuando me marche, de ser así estoy seguro de que la recordaría.

No hace mucho quizá hace dos semanas, antes vivíamos aquí en Port Angeles. – En ese momento llego nuestra comida, después un poco coqueteo descarado y pensamientos impuros de parte de la mesera se alejo algo desilusionada al ver mi indiferencia, _no puedo creer que haya mujeres así pobre hombre me preocupa su seguridad_ pensó la única mujer que de verdad me importaba, ella empezó a comer y yo estaba dudoso respecto a eso, seguramente si no me alimentaba frente a ella le daría una pista para descubrir lo que soy pero ¿realmente quería que ella ignorara mi situación por un largo tiempo? Con Bella me hubiera gustado pero si Solange se enteraba de la verdad prematuramente no me molestaría, sólo esperaba que no saliera corriendo tras saberlo así que decidí no comer, ella sólo me observaba de manera extraña, _deber tener problemas alimenticios_ , cielos yo no quería que ella creyera eso pero no diría nada hasta que ella me lo preguntara, _olvídalo Solange no es tu problema recuerda ni las personas se entrometen en tu vida ni tú en la de ellos_ , ya veremos si sólo seré "una persona".

Me imagine que no tenían mucho tiempo de mudarse ya que aun no llegaban antes de que nos fuéramos un tiempo pero regresando al tema anterior ¿Qué literatura te gusta? – Eso me podría decir mucho de ella y realmente me daba mucha curiosidad.

Soy aficionada a la historia pero leo un poco de todo desde libros de las razas de mundo hasta los mangas japoneses. – No sería nada difícil entablar conversaciones con ella y la familia la adoraría, Jasper estaría feliz de hablar con alguien de historia, por su forma de vestir Alice recibiría a una amiga de la moda, Rosalie y Emmett la amarían por patearme el trasero y ni hablar de lo felices que estarán Carlisle y Esme de tener a otra hija.

Entonces creo que nos llevaremos muy bien Solange, tendremos un sinfín de conversaciones de ahora en más. – Sonó más como una pregunta que como algo certero, _ojala y no te asustes Edd_. Hubo un rato de silencio mientras comía pero no fue ese tipo de silencio tenso en donde ya no sabes que decir sino que fue de los silencios que se disfrutan, gracias a sus pensamientos pude notar que le gustaba la soledad, teníamos muchas cosas en común, la empezaba a amar por ese hecho y no sólo por ser mi alma gemela.

En ese momento llego la camarera con otra copa de vino y una tarjeta telefónica pensando _menuda suerte la de esa chica ambos chicos están apetitosos pero el cobrizo ¡cielos¡ parece irreal_. – Se la manda el caballero de la esquina. – Le dijo a Solange señalando a un tipo de 20 años que saludaba con un asentimiento, _¿De nuevo?_ Pensó recordando que era la tercera vez que ese chico hacia eso teniendo como respuesta una evasiva cortes por parte de ella _,_ en ese momento juro por Dios que vi rojo.

Lléveselo. – Dije con el enojo palpado en mi voz, _tranquilo Eddy que territorial ¡Joooder! ¿Yo su territorio? Sólo espero que no me orine encima o algo así_ , ella rio burlonamente le dio un trago a la copa que le entregaron para molestarme y luego la devolvió mientras asentía a mis palabras ignorando el hecho de que también le había enviado su número, la camarera se retiro y Solange seguía riéndose, ella, esa mujer jugaba conmigo.

¡Vaya! ¿Qué fue eso? – Baje la cabeza avergonzado yo nunca había sido celoso, yo no tenía ningún derecho de novio con ella en realidad no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella.

Lo siento sólo que es descortés que el hiciera eso estando yo presente seguramente damos la impresión de ser pareja y el aún así hizo eso. – Me congele por la sinceridad de mis palabras si hubiera sido humano me habría puesto tan rojo como el cárdigan de Solange, _¿si fuéramos novios eh? Habría que pensarlo_.

Vamos fierecilla tranquilo, no iba a recibirlo de todos modos pero tenía que jugar un poco contigo tu actitud es algo no se ¿Rara, un tanto tonta? – Por supuesto que era tonto pero no podía evitarlo, _es lindo_ _avergonzado_.

Lo siento ¿podemos olvidarlo? – Levante la mirada con suplica en los ojos y allí estaba esa bendita o maldita sonrisa de siempre, _por ahora_.

Por ahora, creo que es hora de irnos ¿no crees? – Asentí sonriendo, llame a la camarera que vino de inmediato mientras Solange sacaba su billetera.

¿Qué haces? – Le pregunte a Solange luego de darle doscientos dólares a la mesera mientras me levantaba y le tendía la mano.

Pagar mi mitad. – Respondió como si hablara con un niño, _caballerito en 3… 2… 1_ …

Nada de mitades Solange dije que yo invitaba. – Ella suspiro dramáticamente. – No es correcto que la chica pague.

Bienvenido al siglo XXI Edward. – Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano para salir, _todas las veces que he tomado su mano esta helada que raro, bueno ÉL es raro_ ya van dos pistas ¿cuánto tardara en saberlo?, antes de salir no pude evitar lanzarle dagas con los ojos al tipo que le envió el vino, _debería estar con un hombre no con un niño_ pensó y juro que quise matarlo pero me tranquilice porque ella estaba conmigo no con él.

Cuando llegamos al auto procedí a abrir la puerta y sonreír lo más angelical posible tratando de lograr arrancar alguna reacción de ella pero sólo sonrió rodando los ojos, _es un niño bueno no lo rompas Solange,_ por la situación me di cuenta de que en ningún momento dentro del restaurante recordé a Bella y eso que allí fue donde ella y yo salimos por primera vez pero Solange nublo todos mis pensamientos, esa mujer me tenia enrollado en su dedo meñique, ahora sabia que realmente estaba perdido, perdido en esos ojos negros que ahora me impulsaban a seguir viviendo.

Normalmente hubiera recorrido el camino en media hora pero en este momento no había prisas puedo decir que por primera vez en mi vida vampírica había respetado el límite de velocidad sin enojarme por eso, pues estaba disfrutando mucho el sentir a Solange a mi lado.

Tengo curiosidad sobre algo. – Dije mirando a mi copiloto, ella sólo asintió.

Dispara Edd – Sonreí por la nueva confianza entre nosotros.

¿Por qué el nombre de la tienda es Sol Nostri Mundi? – El rostro de ella se crispó un momento y su mente fue invadida por la imagen de un anciano imponente que inspiraba respeto.

Por mi abuelo. – Respondió sencillamente pero al ver mi mirada interrogante explico. – La mamá del abuelo era de ascendencia española y Solange en español suena como Sol, el siempre me decía que yo era el sol de su mundo, por eso el nombre de la tienda pero mi madre es algo loca por lo que pensó que a una tienda de antigüedades le pegaría mejor el nombre en latín.

"El sol de nuestro mundo" me gusta creo que tu abuelo es muy acertado. – Ella sólo sonrió de una manera especial con un extraño brillo en los ojos _, si yo era el soy de su mundo él el centro de mío_. Solange irradiaba una calidez que sólo el sol puede igualar pero es tan misteriosa y etérea como la luna, ella era el paraíso mezclado de los dos astros y su abuelo lo sabía.

Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa modesta. – Creo que hemos hablado más de mí que de ti eso no es justo Edward. – Sonrió de manera socarrona mientras preguntaba. - ¿Por qué me invitaste a comer? – _La cortesía no debe confundirse con el coqueteo, vamos Eddy dímelo._

Siguiente pregunta. - ¿Qué podía contestar? Ya me imagina su expresión al decirle porque te amo y eres mi alma gemela saldría corriendo despavorida, ella negó con la cabeza mientras me observaba con recelo, _tonto_. – Te responderé en la quinceava cita. - _¿Quinceava CITA en serio? Creo que esa respuesta aclara un poco la odisea de la cortesía y coquetería._

Ummm… ¿Esto fue una cita? quien sabe. – Dijo restándole importancia, _tendrás que decirlo claro_. – Quince citas, tendría que revisar mi agenda. – Su sonrisa burlona regresaba a su rostro era extraño verla sin ella.

Reí por lo bajo. – Creo que puedo con eso Solange pero ya que estamos siendo tan claros quiero preguntarte otra cosa.

Tsk, Tsk no lo creo. _– En serio cree que responderé a todo sin que el haga lo mismo_ , ¿qué podía responderle? Si todas las respuestas me comprometerían dejándole ver que estaba enamorado de ella.

Hagamos un trato, me respondes la pregunta y yo tendré que responderte otras dos realmente serias a cambio PERO dentro de un mes, puede ser cualquier cosa. – _Interesante Cullen_ , en un mes probablemente ella ya se diera cuenta de lo que soy y una parte de mi deseaba que llegara ese momento pero temía que ella me rechazara.

Tenemos un trato. - _¿Qué deseas saber Eddy? Intrigante._ – Pregunta rápido puede que me arrepienta.

\- ¿Sales con alguien actualmente?

\- ¿Cuenta si él y yo sólo hemos tenido una cita? – Este era en los momentos donde su mente se volvía silenciosa hablando sólo por impulso.

¿Quién es? – Dije controlando el rugido que quería salir de mi pecho, ella empezó a carcajearse _¿Qué diablos con este chico?_

¿Otra pregunta? – Negó con la cabeza aún riendo. – Esta te la responderé gratis, lo conoces estuvo en la fiesta de fin de curso.

¿Tyler? – Recordaba que ella me había dicho que le agradeciera a él por su presencia, ese maldito ¿Cómo osaba a poner sus ojos en mi alma gemela? _es algo tonto_.

Frío, frío. – Lanzo la cabeza hacia atrás aun riendo. – El chico del que te hablo es alguien que da la impresión de ser un hijo de papi, me pidió apagar mi cigarrillo en la fiesta ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Ordenarme a mí? Y por si fuera poco aparece en la tienda de mi madre a pedirme que salga a comer con él, no espera y no es todo después me pide quince citas ¿No te parece loco?

Te burlas de mí Solange. – Relaje mi cuerpo acompañando sus risas, estúpido eso es lo que querías escuchar me dije a mi mismo, _por supuesto que me burlo ¿Cuándo encontrare a otro chico como él para hacerlo el blanco de mis bromas?_ – Eso no está bien pero no diré nada puesto que disfrute de la respuesta aunque ¿no habías dicho que le agradeciera a Tyler tu presencia en la fiesta?

 _¡Rayos! ¿Estamos coqueteando? Vaya Solange pensé que no te gustaba_ , por poco grito de la euforia al leer sus pensamientos por lo que sonreí sin poder remediarlo.

Sigues haciendo preguntas Cullen. – Bufó audiblemente. – El es mi vecino, la mañana de la fiesta nos encontramos en la gasolinera y me invito a la fiesta, yo sólo quería salir de casa así que fui pero Dios sabe que ese chico es algo idiota por lo que me escondí en tu patio trasero para evitarlo. – Dijo recordando los intentos de coqueteo del chico.

Suspire aliviado y sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos pasando la entrada del pueblo. - ¿En dónde vives?- Dije mientras nos acercábamos al centro de Forks.

La siguiente esquina a la izquierda sigue recto dos cuadras a la derecha. – Seguí sus indicaciones. – Aquí es. – Dijo señalando una casa amarilla de dos pisos, no muy grande pero muy femenina, la parte trasera de la casa daba directo al bosque como la mayoría de casas en Forks _, es hora de decir adiós_ el pensamiento de Solange me entristeció y la voltee a ver ¿Ella quería alejarse de mí ya?

Ummm… bueno ya que tú pagaste el almuerzo quizá deba remunerártelo e invitarte a comer un helado alguna vez. - _¡Solange! ¿Qué diablos mujer? ¿Le estas devolviendo la invitación a salir?_ , por poco empiezo a saltar de la emoción como una colegiala santo cielo tenía que mantener mi dopamina seriamente controlada. – Si quieres claro.

Por supuesto que quiero Solange ¿Qué te parece mañana a las 10? Pero tengo una condición. – Dije guiñándole el ojo, ojala y no pensara que era demasiado pronto pero necesitaba verla más seguido. – Yo invito, ya te dije que las señoritas no deben pagar ¿te paso a buscar aquí?

Tú, tu eres de otra época – Dijo mientras salía del auto y asentía con la cabeza. – Ya veremos Edward, ya veremos. – Pude ver que entraba a su casa con la típica sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios, _te agrada Solange no lo niegues_.

Ya lo había dicho esta mujer iba a volverme loco y no me importaba, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo y yo estaría feliz. Conduje rápidamente a mi casa con el pecho rugiendo de alegría, al entrar me encontré nuevamente con mi familia reunida, sus pensamientos invadieron mi mente en busca de respuestas pero la primera en hablar fue Rosalie.

Dime que no lo arruinaste, Alice no nos quiso decir nada. – Yo sólo sonreí, era inimaginable pensar que Rosalie estuviera preguntándome eso, realmente deben saber que Solange es la indicada.

Después de contarles la situación y de mi cita todas la mujeres empezaron a chillar emocionadas mientras mis hermanos e incluso mi padre hacían bromas a mis costillas, ¿Qué más podía pedir? Tenía a una familia que me apoyaba y esperaba tener a una mujer que era en centro de mi vida, no sabía que había hecho para merecer todo esto pero sólo podía agradecer por ello, por el sol de mi mundo.

* * *

()()()()()()()()()()

Aclaración.

Bella y Jake impriman desde que él se convierte en lobo por lo que ella nunca intenta saltar el acantilado y por ende Edward no va a buscar su muerte con los Vulturi.

Espero que les haya gustado y puedan comentar.

Atte.

Page Addam.


End file.
